justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Citate Di Ravello
Citate Di Ravello is a city in Just Cause 3. Description It's the capital city of Medici and is home to General Di Ravello's palace, that overlooks the coast. Several mission cut-scenes take place in its courtyard. Other features to the city include its towering skyscrapers as well as its vast beaches. The city is the economic heart of Medici and the largest city in the country. It is unknown what the city was named before the reign of Di Ravello. It is by far the largest city in Medici with around 13,000 (speculative calculation) citizens. According to the Rebel drop map: "An ancient seaside village persists as a small neighborhood in the city Di Ravello built as a testimony to his power. The greatest skyscraper in Medici anchors the expensive downtown district and the General's opulent palace crowns the ruins of an old Medician fortress from a bygone era." The city resembles Monaco and Monte Carlo. According to Sheldon in the mission "Bavarium on a Plane", the name Citate Di Ravello '' means "City of Di Ravello" in the Medician language. This translation is further backed up by the mission "Regata Citate", which most likely means "City Regata". Points of interest *A pair of skyscrapers similar to the Panau Falls Casino, which is made up of two towers, with an overpass connecting the two close to the top. It is exactly 222 m tall (confirmed by sky diving). If Rico dies in Citate Di Ravello he will spawn here. *Sebastiano Di Ravello's mansion. This is the palace on the old fortress. According to the paper map that comes with the disk version, this building was only recently finished. Unless the player has finished the game, the Black Hand will be guarding the area. There are the standard variants, and rarely, ghost versions, and one Titan wielding an Urga Vulkan. *Mugello HQ, directly east of Di Ravello's house (very useful for finding fast vehicles). HQ.]] *Old town. This is the area east of Di Ravello's house. *There are a few easter eggs here. See the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 article for full info. **Two women wearing the famous "dress". They're on the ends of the highest balcony of the hotel that's directly south of the skyscraper with the crane. **Pogo stick, near the north-east corner of the city. The pogo stick can kill people and blow up vehicles if you jump on them. Doing so with D.R.M. vehicles/soldiers will not give you heat. **Football field with a usable ball, at the western edge of the old town. **The strange winching machine, at the football field. **N³ logo. **Scorp Avaranch clothing store. **Just Jeans store. **Bolo's banana stand. *Marina, south of the old town. *Cargo port. There are no cargo ships, but there are military ships, including Military Corvettes, CS Powerrun 77s, and Urga Hrochs. *The largest police station in Medici. Location It is located in the province of Regno, on the southern coast of Insula Striate. Completion To complete this settlement you must destroy the following objects: *8 Di Ravello billboards. *1 Police station. *3 Captains. *7 Fuel Tanks. *1 Monitoring System. This one has 8 antennae, making this particular one the biggest monitoring system in all of Medici. You get 3 minutes to complete this monitoring system because of the amount of antennae. *2 Projectors. *2 Propaganda Vans. *6 Speakers. *2 Sphere Tanks. *3 Di Ravello statues. *8 Transformers. *1 Water tower. *Raise the flag. '''Rewards:' *4 Challenges: "Metropolis Tour","Regata Citate", "Burst Training Course" and "City Sprint". Vehicles This city is home to a variety of vehicles, land, air, and sea. *The Mugello HQ has some of their branded vehicles. *Various civilian vehicles. *Military Weimaraner W3s can be driving around before liberation. *Several Eubus Eagles and News Choppers on buildings. *Several Urga Szturm 63As in both colors before and after liberation. *There's two ports. **Civilian dock/marina south of the old town. It spawns Dame de la Mer 99s, Brise 32s and a Stria Ghibli 3. **Large civilian cargo port at the eastern end of the city. Strangely only military ships can be found here. There can be Urga Hrochs, Corvettes and CS Powerrun 77s. Variants depend on whether visited before or after liberation. There is also a few wrecks here including a CS Powerrun 77 wreck. *On a nearby island there are two Civilian Weimaraners at N 40 43.550 E 5 38.815. Trivia *This is the only settlement in Regno. **This is the only non-military settlement to get its own province. *There are some relatively unique soldiers here. **There is a machine gunner with a U-39 Plechovka at the billboard between the gas station (the one in the skyscrapers) and the docks. **There are two D.R.M. members armed with U-39 Plechovkas near the two Sphere Tanks in the docks. The two D.R.M members can be any combination of grunts, elites, or captains. **A helicopter pilot with a CS Predator at the top of a building. **DRM captains(s) with U-55S Pohzars can be found here. *According to the map description for Cava Grande Secunde, its excavators are so large that can be seen from this city on a clear day. *See the capitals of nations in previous games for other information: **Esperito City - San Esperito - Just Cause. **Panau City - Panau - Just Cause 2. **Nueva Voz - Solís - Just Cause 4. *In an early screenshot of Di Ravello's palace there appears to be a communication mast in the old part of the city. In the final version of the released game, this city does not have a communication mast. This can be interpreted as cut game content from Just Cause 3. *This is the only non-military settlement that unlocks a shooting range upon liberation. The other shooting ranges are at rebel strongholds, and the other settlement that unlocks a shooting range upon liberation is a military outpost by the name of Guardia Feno II. *This is the only settlement that requires more than 1 D.R.M. captain and Propaganda Van to be eliminated. All other civilian settlements with one or the other only have one of each. Glitch It has been reported that after the city has been liberated, Di Ravello's palace continues to be under guard by the Black Hand. By the game's coding, the Black Hand should cease spawning after the city is liberated. Gallery Citate Di Ravello.png|View of Citate Di Ravello from south. JC3 Citate di Ravello Skylineajm.jpg|Aerial of the city skyline. JC3 Citate di Ravello Rain.jpg|Cityscape during rain. Black Hand Titan at Di Ravellos house.png|Black Hand soldier at Di Ravello's house shortly after town takeover. City Sprint race map.png|Map of the city, showing the "City Sprint" race track. Citispeed Eco 75 (near Citate Di Ravello).png|Citispeed Eco 75 east of the city. Women with the dress at Citate Di Ravello.png|Women with the dress at a hotel balcony. Citate Di Ravello (north-west corner view).png|North-west corner view. JC3 loading image with Stria Ghibli 3 and Citate Di Ravello.png|One of the loading images. The text and picture are never related. The plane is a Stria Ghibli 3. Citate Di Ravello building with opera music.png|One of the buildings at the old town, which emits opera music from its top floor. Medici city.png|In a promotional trailer. Citate Di Ravello during opening sequence.png|As seen during the games opening sequence. Citate Di Ravello at night.png Rico at Di Ravello's palace.jpg|Rico at Di Ravello's palace. Citate Di Ravello has not been liberated fully though. Just Cause 3 mod Di Ravello.jpg|There are a few mods in Just Cause 3 that allow some soldiers to spawn as Di Ravello himself. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Cities Category:Just Cause 3 Ports